I'm The Enemy
by MickeyNC
Summary: Danny went on vacation and came back to find his life has turned upside down. His friends are enemies, his family is attacking him, and the entire town is hunting him. Then what happens when he finds that all the destruction is HIS fault? Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I'M REALLY EXCITED TO DO IT! I HAVE SOME AWESOME IDEAS I WANT TO DO WITH IT! SO ENJOY AND LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW IF ITS GOOD ENOUGH TO KEEP GOING. THANKS FOR READING! :D**

**SADLY, I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm The Enemy<strong>

Normal View

On a beautiful fall day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a particular ghost boy was doing somersaults in the air. "I can't believe it!" Danny laughed as he spoke. "I'm finally going home!" Danny had been on vacation for three weeks now and today was the day that he would return to good ol' Amity Park. It wasn't his idea to go on vacation, he can blame his friends for that. They thought that since it was fall break, Danny needed to rest and by rest they ment spending three weeks in the middle of nowhere. That means no school, no homework, no crazy parents, and most importantly, no ghosts. So they kicked him out of his house, dropped him in the middle of a forest and yelled "Have fun!" as they flew away in the specter speeder. Oh yeah, fun is not yourself, a backpack full of supplies, and a bunch of trees. But of course Danny spent the first two weeks worrying to death about the ghost attacks back home. Which means only one week of a true vacation. So of course he would be excited to go home. He finally gets to go back to civilization! So he swoops down to the ground to grab his backpack and takes off towards his home, Amity Park.

Dannys's View

I've been flying for hours now and my energy is seriously running low. Now I know why birds don't fly all the time, this is awful! I made a short pit stop somewhere along the way to eat a granola bar and take a quick drink of water but it's still not enough to tide me over! All I can think about is how much I miss everybody. I've missed them so much! What about the ghost attacks? I know Sam, Tucker , and Jazz can't handle it by themselves! What if they got hurt? I would never forgive myself for that, for not being there when they needed me. Then again, I cant assume the worst. They could have had a wonderful time playing video games and running around without me. Perfectly safe. Soon I passed over a familiar mansion that belonged to none other than, Vlad Masters. Since he's the major he though he might need a few more mansions around the city. Frootloop. In that case, I know I'm almost there! Amity Park can't be that far from here! Then I happened to see something shiney in the dirt. "What is that?" I flew down to find it was one of my parents's ghost weapons! How did this get here? It looked damaged beyond repair and lost all its ammo. Was there a fight? I've got to talk to Jazz about this. I dropped the useless contraption in a nearby bush so no one could find it again. Then I took off in the same direction. Wait? I know this hill! I can see Amity Park on the other side! My hopes just sky rocketed and I smiled from ear to ear. I should be able to see it in 3...2...1! I stopped. My brain just went dead and my mouth hung open. I slowly floated to the ground and dropped to my knees to stare aimlessly. No, no, this can't be happening! Then a hot tear rolled down my face.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching For Hope

**IM BACK! I ACTUALLY SUBMITTED CHAPTER 2 LAST NIGHT BUT I NOTICED SOME MISTAKES SO I WENT BACK TO CAHNGE THEM AND MAKE IT BETTER! :D I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY BECAUSE IM HAVING SOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! ENJOY!**

**P.S. I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Searching For Hope<p>

(Danny's view)

I stared in horror because Amity Park was now forever ruined. I watched the trails of black smoke finding it way into the sky and the slight orange glow that surrounded the city. Fire. Buildings that used to sore to the sky line were now gone or torn in half and the sky had a eerie green and grey look to it. There was no sunshine, only a small chilly breeze that stirred the dead leaves. I stared at the ground unable to see my home like this any longer. I gripped the dead grass in my now shaking hands and screamed. My face grew hot and tears gushed down. It looked like a bomb went off or a twister went through here. Even as I stared at my hands I could pick up the faint smell of something burning. Everyone was dead. They have to be. There was no way anybody could survive this_. _I should have been here! This is all my fault. I sobbed as memories flashed continuously through my head. No more smiling goofy Tucker with his PDA. No more Sam with her sweet gothic smile. No more Jazz and her kind spirit. No mom, no dad, no Lancer, no Valerie, no Dash, no Paulina, no anybody! I sat in the grass covering my face with my hands and cried. My white hair began to get stuck to my sticky wet face. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I crying? I don't know for sure if they're dead. They could still be alive! I stood up and wiped my face on my sleeve. I looked at Amity Park with desperation. I'm Danny Phantom for goodness sake! I'm the protector of this city and it's _my_ job to stay calm and well, protect it! I stood tall and with confidence, then I sprinted and jumped into the chilly air. I never want to see myself like _that _ever again! I won't give up on my town!

I slowly flew over the remains of my city. Its hard to recognize anything at this point. Abandoned cars blocked the streets, trash littered everywhere, houses on fire, but most of all I noticed how quiet it was. I floated to the ground, and listened. Nothing. There wasn't a single sound to be heard. That scared me. I slowly walked down the middle of the street and looked for any signs of life. I looked through some dusty windows, and found them abandoned as well. Is there anybody left? I clenched my fists in frustration. "This _can't _be happening." I needed a plan so I decided to check the major points in the town. First up, Casper High.

Casper High has some good memories there. Getting beat up by Dash, hanging with my friends, being the mascot, fighting ghosts, getting beat up by Dash, messing with Mr. Lancer, ok, well, there not ALL good but that's just my life. As I got closer to the school I noticed a particular change. A giant semi sitting in the middle of a destroyed classroom. I flew to the spot. I know this place. Its my math class, which if you asked me any day of the school week was OK to drop a heavy semi on. Since there was no roof, it was exposed to the elements and plants had invaded the walls and floor. I phased through the wall and into the hallway. I gasped. Papers covered the floor, lockers were torn off and ripped to shreds, and the only light was a blinking bulb on the other side of the long hall. It looked like a creepy horror movie. "Is anybody here?" I yelled down the hallway. It echoed back to me which sent a chill down my spine. I sighed. "I didn't think so" I whispered to myself. In frustration, my eyes glowed brightly and I punched a remaining locker. I flew through the roof and stared off into the distance. Nothing changed. I hoped if I just closed my eyes and counted to three then I would be sitting in the Nasty Burger with my friends having a great time. Which I knew would never happen again. Then I saw it. Two tiny eyes were watching me from the corner of a building…


	3. Chapter 3: The Remains Of My Past

**CHAPTER THREE IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR AND I'M FINALLY GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO DANNY? ENJOY MY PEOPLES!**

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Remains Of My Past<strong>

Somebody's alive! "Hey you! Who are you? Where is everyone?" I raced down to the person as fast as I could. My legs had turned into a ghostly tail that trailed behind me. Then the eyes disappeared. "WAIT! I just want to talk!" I peeked around the corner and nobody was there. Where did they go? Then I walked a block or so just to see if I can find them. They were gone. I kicked a rock across the street and landed on some stairs. It's Tucker's house! I looked up at the tall building that seemed fine on the outside. It looked untouched. I ran up to the door and stopped. Should I knock? I was afraid I would find Tucker's corpse laying in the middle of the living room floor. I barely touched the door when it fell in and landed with a loud thud that sent dust flying through the air. I stood there still with my hand in the knocking position. "Um, hello?" I carefully walked over the door and the debris on the floor. _Crack! _I looked down and saw a rectangle that I had just stepped on. It was too dusty to tell what it was so I blew and the dust fell to the floor. It was a picture of Tucker and his family. My eyes saddened. "Oh Tucker, I'm so very sorry. If I could just see you one more time I would…" I couldn't. It was too painful. _SMASH! _"TUCKER!" I rushed around to the kitchen and sent a mouse running. I saw a plate smashed on the floor. "Oh" I sighed. The kitchen was destroyed and there was a hole in the ceiling. So I decided to fly up and check it out. It was Tuckers room and it was covered in dried ectoplasm. I shuddered. I've never seen so much ghost blood in one place. I walked over to his desk and found wads of paper everywhere. I un crumbled one and gasped! It had a picture of me flying and was scribbled out. I un wrapped a few more and realized they were all like that. Why would Tucker do this? I gasped. "I've got to go check Sam's house!"

I flew out the wall and looked around. The sky looked liked it was going to rain. I quickly flew over to Sam's house. Instead I found a large crater exactly where her house used to stand. "Sam! I'm so sorry for everything! It's all my fault Sam! All mine! If only I could have been there for you!" I let out all my anger in that scream. Both of my friends were gone. I started crying again and then something hit me in the head. I looked up and saw raindrops falling."That's just great!" The universe must really like making my life miserable. So I flew to the only spot where I knew I was safe, home.

I started to shiver in the rain and wind. I couldn't see three feet in front of my face! I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into something! Then an extremely bright light flashed in front of my face blinding me."Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" I fell to the ground holding my face. The wet pavement was _not_ a soft landing. I grabbed my shoulder as pain seared through my body. I moaned and used any energy I had left to pick myself off the ground. Surprisingly, I had landed in front of Fenton Works! Still gripping my shoulder and shivering, I ran to the front and phased through. I stood there watching the water drip off me and onto the carpet, leaving a wet spot. If mom was here, she'd kill me! I flipped the light switch to find the living room was surprisingly in good condition. The couch was still there, the TV un-touched, and the remotes still on the coffee table. I walked to the kitchen and took a towel from the drawer to dry my dripping hair. What a relief! Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the fridge. That's strange, it has food! I grabbed a yogurt and a can of soda and scarfed it all down in seconds. I feel so much better now. I grabbed my towel and walked up the stairs just like it was an average day at my house. I opened my bedroom door and it creaked. The room was exactly how I left it! I spied my alarm clock which said 11:38. As a reaction to the time, I yawned and climbed into my bed. I would love to just have one peaceful night's sleep. Slowly I drifted off into dreamland.

Suddenly I woke up. I swore I heard something from down stairs. I looked at the time. Four? Why am I up at four? I stood up and noticed I was still Danny Phantom. A damp Danny Phantom! I tip toed across my room careful not to make any noise. I looked over the railing and saw nothing. Just to be careful, I flew down the stairs and held my breath. A sliver of light had made its way into the living room. I shielded my eyes and walked towards it. The lab? Why in the world is there a light on down there? I creeped towards it and was stopped by an invisible force. I put my hand against it and a little light of green made a ripple away from my hand. A ghost shield! That means somebody must be down there! "MOM! DAD! JAZZ! IT'S DANNY!" I yelled frantically while laughing and crying. "Let me in guys!" Something buzzed behind me. I quickly turned around to see a small green light in the pitch black room. "Mom? Is that you?" I took a step towards it and then it grew engulfing me with pain. I screamed and fell to the floor. I was being electrocuted! I screamed in intense pain and it started to get blurry. Suddenly, I couldn't scream anymore and it all went black…


	4. Chapter 4: Why Me?

**SORRY GUYS! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH HOMEWORK AND WHAT NOT AND COULD'NT FIND THE TIME TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE, IT NOT MY FAVORITE AND COULD STILL USE SOME WORK BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD GO AHEAD AND ADD IT. SO HERE YOU GO! CHAPTER FOUR! :D**

**PS. THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY! LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**AGAIN, I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM...BLAH...BLAH...BLAH..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Why me?<strong>

(Danny's view)

Oh my head! I rubbed the back of my head with my hand and moaned. That must have been one crazy night! I sat up and opened my eyes, I was in my room. I spied the alarm clock sitting on my night stand. 7:56. "Shoot! I'm late for school!" I started panicking and jumped up, which ended up with me falling to the floor. Ouch! I gripped my side and pulled up my shirt to find a large bruise. I thought for a second. Did I fight a ghost last night? Whatever, I gotta get to school! I held my side and limped over to my closet door and pulled it open. I grabbed my casual clothes, a white shirt and jeans. I tripped while putting my pants on and walking to the door. "Mom and Dad are going to kill me!" I gripped the door knob and pulled. Then pulled again and again. "What the?" I stared at the knob trying to find something out of place. My door doesn't lock and who in their right mind would even lock it from the outside? I tried again and pulled with all my strength. Fine then, I'll just skip breakfast! Then two white rings formed around me and I was instantly Danny Phantom. I put on my backpack and ran towards the wall. _THUD!_ I fell to the ground and rubbed my hurt forehead. "OK, what is going on!" I stood up and shot it with an energy blast. I looked at the wall, not even a scratch! Wait? I'm trapped in my _own_ room? Oh joy. "There's no use in trying Danny." I immediately jumped at the sound which came from nowhere. I looked suspiciously around my room to find the voice that just spoke to me. My eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" I waited for what seemed like forever. "You know me alright. In fact, I used to call you my son. Any guesses Danny?" It was a girls voice. Which could only mean one thing. I backed up against a wall and covered my mouth."Mom?" Silence. "Yep. Welcome home Danny."

Ok, this is REALLY messed up. I'm trapped in my own room by my mom! Would that count as grounding? Except for the fact that I'm Danny Phantom right now so techniqually, it's ghost grounding. Which makes it even worse when your mom is also a professional ghost hunter and could rip you apart molecule by molecule if she felt like it. "Mom you're alive! Where is everyone? What happened to the town? Is dad and Jazz still alive? Are they there with you?" I didn't know what to talk to so I just spoke to the ceiling. I started pacing in my room waiting for the answer. I was afraid I wasn't going to like it. "For your information they are still alive and well." Wow, that sounded harsh! Why is she mad at me? I was the one locked in a room! I wish I could see her face and tell her how much I've missed her. Then again, I'm Phantom right now and Phantom doesn't really stay on her good side. When I'm Fenton, I can act dumb and clumsy but when I'm Phantom,I have to be strong and confident. I know I have to play it cool, but I have no idea what her motive is and I don't want to upset her too much. "What about the town?" I asked the ceiling. "Why even ask such a question when you already know the answer?" Ok, now I'm confused. Why would I know what happened? I found it like this! I growled at my own mother. I threw my hands up in the air in rage. "I don't have a clue what happened here! How would you expect me to know when I've been gone for so long?" Then I stomped over to the corner of the room. I crossed my arms and scowled. I don't know what she's thinking but I have no idea what happened! "You know because you did it. It's all your fault Danny, you destroyed Amity Park."

I mulled those words over for a minute. Me? It couldn't possibly be me! I walked slowly over to my bed and sat on the edge."So you're saying… I did this?" I said while I pointed to myself. No answer. I crossed my arms. "Um hello?" I asked in a childish and paranoid voice. No answer. "Fine! Don't answer! See what I care!" I turned around and did a face plant on my pillow. _Now activating sleep gas._ I lifted my head. "Wait what?" Suddenly a green gas came pouring out of the walls and started to fill the room. "Uh oh." I quickly scrambled under my covers and dug my face in my pillow. I knew an inch of fabric wasn't much protection but it helps. My head started to fell heavy and so did my eyelids. I started whispering to myself. "You can't fall asleep. You can't fall asleep. You can't…fall…aslssssssss…"

* * *

><p>REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PWEASE?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Dots On The Ceiling

**I apoligize guys! I had run into a MAJOR writers block and kinda walked away from the story. Not to mention school and homework and meetings and sleeping and other things. But I am NOT giving up on this! I have the idea in my head I'm just having trouble with the in between parts...he he. So I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and favorited my story because you give me hope to keep going! *fireworks in the background* ALSO! Just a reminder that I am still a new member and a new writer so be patient with my grammer and what not. Cause me no write good! HAHAHAHAHA! Anyway...Story time?**

**I do not own Danny Phantom and if I did...Danny Phantom would be on every channel! CHANNEL TAKEOVER! HAHA! P.S. I'm in a good mood becuase its Friday. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

"Whisper, whisper, Danny, whisper, can't be, whisper, whisper.."

I moaned. "Huh?" I could tell my voice sounded raspy from the scratchy feeling in my throat.

I felt really groggy kinda like when you take a butt load of sleeping pills. I opened my eyes and saw something very blurry and very blue in front of me so I squinted and blinked a few times to clear up my vision. Focusing in, I realized it was my mom standing a few feet in front of me, smiling.

"Oh good. You're awake. Now hold still." She then reached onto a table and grabbed a huge needle which I was pretty sure was meant for me.

"What? No you can't do this!" I screamed while I struggled. I can't move! I looked down and noticed the large glowing metal straps around my wrists and ankles. Ghost proof I'm guessing. Suddenly she started walking towards me with the needle dripping a clear substance onto the floor.

"No please!" I pushed as hard as I could against the restraints but they wouldn't budge.

"Now hold still!" She pushed my head back against the metal with her palm and slowly glided the needle into my arm. My right arm stung were it was injected. I cringed as a burning sensesation spread from my arm, to my torso, to my legs, and then to my head. I winced at the burning pain throughout my body and my throat burned too badly to scream but oh did I want to. Then as quickly as it came, it stopped; Somehow, I didn't feel right. I looked up and then the two familiar white rings formed around my body changing me back to Fenton.

"I didn't…" I was cut off by my mom.

"I did." Realization flew over me, the needle. She must have changed me back! As of reading my mind, she answered my question.

"The injection I gave you circuits out all ghost energy within you. Leaving you a human, for now."

Great. Now I'm completely defenceless in an angry ghost hunter's lab, even if it is my mom. Why is she doing this if she knows I'm her son?

I looked at her with confusion. "What gives?"

She turned around, walked to the other side of the lab, and opened a door while giving me evil looks. Then someone walked into the room and stared at me with intense eyes.

"So we can have the pleaser of seeing you scream for mercy. Which I will enjoy to the full extent." My eyes almost bulged out of my head. "Sam?"

I studied her. Man had she changed. Her hair was a beautiful long and sleek black, she wore had a black v-neck , green camo pants, her combat boots, and was styling a rather large specter deflector around her waist. Note to self: Don't touch Sam while she's wearing that. I smiled hoping she would understand my situation and be a little more sympathetic. She was my best friend after all.

I leaned out as far as my restraints would allow me."Sam! I thought you were dead! I went to your house and wait, well, I didn't actually see it but you get the point. But I can't believe you're actually here!" I happy tear rolled down my face.

Horror crossed her face. She stomped over and stopped inches from my face. I could feel the electricity coming from the specter deflector which caused my fingers to twitch.

She pointed her finger almost in the center of my face and huffed."No Danny, it is _you _who should be dead! I can't believe anything you say anymore so just shut up!"My smile slowly turned into a frown as I sank onto the table in fear. She then mumbled something and walked back over to mom. What had I done to upset her that much? I've never seen her that mad before…even with Paulina! I had to find out why they hate me so much and why they blame _me _for the destruction of the town. I have to ask them.

I turned my head and watched them talk to each other. Mom was leaning against a counter with her arms crossed while Sam was also leaning against the counter but her foot was tapping. She does that when she's annoyed. I licked my lips and smiled. "So uh….how's your day been?"

Suddenly they completely stopped talking and stared at me. There was awkward silence. "I'm guessing that means none of your business." I slightly laughed at my little joke to try to lighten the mood but they just stared at me like I was Hitler himself. I broke the awkward silence and sighed, then I stared at the ceiling. Then they started to talk again in the corner but this time Sam was holding a needle and started to point in my direction. This is going nowhere.

After about ten minutes of hearing them mumble things in the corner and counting the dots on the ceiling I broke the silence again "Do you guys wanna hear a funny story? I said while studying the ceiling. I didn't want to see their looks of disapproval again. "Ok well, one day while I was out in the woods…" I stopped to look at Sam. Then back to the ceiling "I decided to go fishing in the river. So I pulled out my lucky fishing pole and went fishing. I thought I would never catch anything but then…my pole jerked! I was so happy to catch a fish that I didn't realize how strong it was and it pulled me into the river! I was soaking wet!" I laughed at myself and hoped they would join along but of course they didn't. As if I had said something extremely insulting they both grabbed weapons and stomped over to me. I'm afraid that was a big mistake.

"Stop that!" Sam yelled while pointing an ecto foamer at me.

"Stop what?" I yelled back.

"Stop acting like Danny!" She screamed. I noticed the small glimmer of a tear sliding down her face.

"Well I'm sorry to inform that _I am Danny_!" I screamed back in her face.

"Stop acting like my baby boy you stupid waste of ectoplasm!" My mom yelled while aiming an ecto gun at my head. I gulped and sweat dripped down the side of my head.

"Why don't you guys believe me? I've always been Danny!" I screamed through angry squinted eyes. We all stared at each other. Then my mom backed up.

"Sam, pull the switch."

Sam walked over to a big switch on the wall and put her hand on it. "With pleasure." She said as she pushed it down. I screamed as electricity flowed through my delicate human body. My screams echoed through the room as more screams filled their place. My body twitched and my muscles pulsed rapidly sending my body into shock and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>DANNY! NOOOOOOO! Ahhhhhhhhh I'm enjoying this WAY too much. Smiley face time! - :D :) ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Talking To Myself

**Ok so I'm finally getting to some good stuff! I love writing this story but I would also like to write others, maybe funny ones? It would help if people would give me ideas so I don't sit in my room for hours on end talking to myself! Help? So ya, enjoy my fellow Phantom Fans!**

**WARNING: MICKYNC DOES NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...epic sad face. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter : 6<p>

"I want your pelt ghost child!"

"In your dreams bucket head!" I blasted Skulker with an ecto blast which caused him to slam into a wall. Dust flew everywhere and I smiled. Then I walked slowly into the dust and looked for Skulker's metal suit laying around somewhere. Surprisingly I couldn't find it. I must have looked everywhere but it's just not here! I looked around me and found myself in a giant cloud of dust. _Cough!_ I covered my mouth with my glowing gloved hand and squinted to see anything at all. _Cough!_ The smoke was becoming too much for me and I fell to my knees coughing in a rage. "You did this Danny. You brought this upon yourself."

I gripped the ground and looked up to see who was talking. A shadowy figure made its way through the cloud until it became visible and I gasped. Sam stood there…expressionless. She looked like the old Sam, just like the day I left for vacation.

"But I didn't do anything! Why don't you believe me!" She just stood there and stared at me.

"Why Danny? Why did you do it?" She asked. Then a familiar tear fell from my face.

I looked at the floor and whispered "I didn't" I felt a rush of cool air and suddenly my hair whipped around violently. I covered my forehead with my hand and stood up squinting. The dust cloud quickly disappeared and it replaced with everyone I knew and all the citizens of Amity Park. All standing emotionless.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and sat up. I looked around and found myself in my room again. I was gripping my messy bed sheets and they were soaked in sweat. I reached up and touched my face to make sure it was still there. "I'm alive?" I asked myself surprised.

Where is everyone? I threw my legs off the side of the bed and stretched while giving a large yawn. I scratched my head and walked over to door. I grabbed the knob and tried to turn it. Locked. How did I ever guess that? I sighed and made my way over to my desk. I opened one of its drawers and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Then I sat down and started to doodle.

(Sam's POV) _Sitting on the front steps in front of the Fenton house._

I can't believe we finally have him. I've been trying to capture him from some time now and then he's the one coming to us! I smiled. I knew in the future he might become evil Dan but I never knew it would come this soon. So it's our job to keep him locked up tight for the rest of his little miserable ghost life. _Sigh. _Danny used to be my friend. Danny, Tucker, and I used to have so much fun together. Going to the arcade and ramming the machines, messing with Lancer, watching movies, fighting ghosts….yeah, ghosts like Danny. I looked down to check if my specter deflector still had batteries in it, it does. I leaned back and supported myself with my palms. When is Maddie coming back? I've been waiting for hours while she checked in with another station somewhere in the city to alert them that Danny Phantom has been captured. Easy too. I mean, after all he's done to us he just walks up without attacking? He was seemed to be off guard, un alert, and a little off from his usual self.

"Alone I see" My eyes shot open as soon as I recognized that voice. In an instant I pushed a button on my wristwatch and a green shield instantly covered the house. I stood up and pulled a ray gun out of my pocket. There he was. Standing right outside the shield with his hands behind his back, smiling. It was Danny.

"How did you get out of the containment unit?" I yelled without taking my eyes off of him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about _human."_ He seemed to spit at the word human. This sent a ripple of anger through me. Then he folded his arms on his chest and slowly floated up until he stopped. His eyebrow raised while he was looking straight at me. He must have seen me stare at him. Wait. Float? We circuited his powers! He's not supposed to be able to use his powers or even _be_ Danny Phantom at this moment. I lowered my weapon. How could this even be possible?

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided to come say hi but I can see you're busy watching the sidewalk." I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see him smile at me.

"I'll come back later so we can play together." Then he turned and started to fly but stopped and reached into his pocket.

"Oh, by the way. I picked you up a little present. I hope you like it!" Then he threw a little ball and it landed in front of my feet. I stared at it and it started to beep. A bomb! I lunged for the door knob, ran into the house, got under a table, and covered my neck. I waited, but nothing happened. I waited a few minutes before I climbed out from under the table and walked over to the window. I saw him still floating there laughing. Then he winked and disappeared. Dirty trick.

I have to see something. I went over to the television and clicked onto the live security camera of Danny in his cell. He was still there. He just sat there drawing something at his desk. So normal, so Danny like. So if he never left his cell then that means…that's a different Danny! I threw the remote across the room and ran down the stairs to the lab. I punched in the password for the containment cell and thrusted the door open. Tears rushed down my face as I realized we made a HUGE mistake. He turned to look at me and dropped his pencil. His eyes were dark from little sleep and his face showed fear, but hope. Then he looked confused.

"Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! I need more so I know how I'm doing! I have no idea if you people even like this! Haha, I have no idea...REVIEW! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: A Much Needed Apology

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! Ok Guys, here's chapter seven. I know what your thinking. "Why'd you make me wait? It took you forever to update! Wait, and why is this so short?" The answers are A: Because I'm mean :) B: Becuase I hit yet another writers block and I've been very busy. and C: I'm not sure way. It just turned out that why. Please no pitchforks and torches! :(

*Sigh* I promise that the next one will be longer. Yay for longer! :D For those who's reviewed/favorited/ or have done anything towards my story.I want to give you a big virtual bear hug! *hugs computer screen* Now doesnt that feel better? Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Why am I laughing at my own joke? Ok, well, hehe...here's the story.

_Hello! Yes you, the one reading this! This is your computer! I have come to announce that MickeyNC does NOT own Danny Phantom so there is no need of the sueing! Have a nice day! P.S. You might want to clean my screen, from my point of view...you look like a purple elf...that is all._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Sam?"

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face and dropped his pencil on the desk.

"Is there something wrong?"

I started fidgeting with my fingers nervously and looking aimlessly around the room to avoid eye contact. How am I going to put this? _Oh hey! Sorry for capturing you, I just thought you were evil! _

"I just…" I took a step towards him and reached my arm out. Immediately he jumped from his seat and stood behind the chair defensivally. He just stood there as stiff as ever with eyes locked onto my every movement. So I took a step backwards and put my arms behind my back nervously. I decided to look at the floor.

"Look Danny. I came to apologize. What we've done has been horribly wrong and I wanted to come and tell you that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I just hope you could ever forgive me…"

I locked eyes with him and I could see the distrust behind his bright blue eyes as he gripped his chair.

"I know you don't trust me right now, I mean who would after that? I was a bad friend for putting you through this. I'm an awful person Danny." Then I sobbed into my hands and fell to my knees. I had hurt my best friend! He doesn't even trust me because I put him through torture and pretty much told him to go die! How could I? What kind of person am I?

I sat on my knees for what seemed like hours just melting in my own misery. The room was quiet except for my desperate cries of hate for myself. Suddenly I felt a hand gently laying on my shoulder. I slowed my crying to look up with blurry eyes. There Danny stood with a smile on his face looking down at me. I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing this right as he inched his way to the floor and wrapped his arms around me. He started to whisper in my ear.

"I forgive you Sam. I'm here now and I'm not leaving you ever again."

That's when I thrusted my arms around him and cried into his chest while he gently stroked my back with his fingers in silence.

(Danny's view)

Here she is. My best friend, the love of my life, crying in my arms. She must really be beating herself up right now and its my job to make her fell better. So I sit here, hushing her to calm down and breath. I look down and see her eyes are red and puffy from crying and she has hair stuck all over her face. So I took my hand and swiped away a few strands. Slowly I rocked her back and forth.

"Sshhhhhh…..shhhhhh…..please calm down Sam."

She rubbed he arm across her face thus creating a trail of snot from her face to her arm. I grimaced as I got up and found my tissue box. I pulled out the first one and put it in her hand. She slowly grasped it and brought it to her face. She blew into the tissue and she made the funniest sound I've ever heard! I grabbed my sides and fell backwards laughing my head off.

"_Sniffle_…what's…_sniffle…_so funny?"

I wiped a tear from my face. "Oh nothing. Its just you made the funniest sound when you blew your nose! It sounded kinda like this!"

Then I cupped my hands over my mouth and tried to mimic the sound but it came out sounding like an elephant instead. That's when I heard Sam bust out laughing and she fell backwards onto the floor. So we laughed together, finally enjoying what friends are meant to do. Have fun. I stood up while giggling and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Hey Sam?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Hey what?

"Race to the kitchen?"

"Once I get my head start!" Then she stood, shoved me onto my bed and ran out the door with lightning reflexes. I blinked utterly confused.

"_Sigh._ Hey! Wait for me! You got a head start!" I blew hair out of my face, pushed myself off the bed, and then I sprinted for the door.

* * *

><p>I like it when people make up. It makes me feel all fuzzy! Hehe, anyway. The next chapter will have more action and might have the two Dannys meet each other? Dum, Dum, DUMMMMMMMMM! Tune in next time to find out! :D Oh yeah...review?<p> 


End file.
